


morning glory

by hyucksbebe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fall Break, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all this fluff is d I s g u s t I n g, mmm just me missing mark and hyuck being togetherrr, they're so cute I CANT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksbebe/pseuds/hyucksbebe
Summary: "  I fucking love fall break markie, " donghyuck mumbled sleepily, scooting closer to mark's side." I can tell. it's one in the afternoon. "ordonghyuck loves sleeping in and mark can actually cook





	morning glory

**Author's Note:**

> this is rly short just like my other fics lol... enjoyyyyyy <3
> 
> also:  
everyone. go. read. honey mouthed and full of wildflowers. (https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001992/chapters/45123763 ). by. aprilclash. its. fucking. amazing. :)

donghyuck stirred as he felt a gentle hand in his hair. he grumbled and attempted to stretch his arms, but ended up punching mark in the shoulder instead. he struggled to open one eye, only to find mark holding his shoulder dramatically.

" idiot."

" good morning to you too. "

" I fucking_ love_ fall break markie, " donghyuck mumbled sleepily, scooting closer to mark's side.

" I can tell. it's one in the afternoon. "

" can't we just stay here for the rest of the day? it's so warm." donghyuck made an effort to wrap every one of his limbs around mark.

" as much as I would love to be your pillow, my stomach is demanding I do otherwise," mark smirked as he detached a very clingy donghyuck from him.

" noooo come backkk," donghyuck whined dramatically, however his pleading was ignored, mark already out the door in a split second.

donghyuck didn't move for a few minutes, basking in all his 'being able to sleep in for once in his god damn busy life' glory, before he lazily sat up, grabbing his phone from the nightstand. the typical eight million snapchat and instagram notifications appeared on his screen along with a ' brooooo it feels like I haven't slept properly in fucking years' text from jaemin. donghyuck texted as many emojis that even vaguely resembled sleep back to jaemin before standing up with a loud groan.

after he made sure to pop _every one_ of his aching joints, he wrapped himself in a massive furry blanket and trudged his way to the door, before scurrying back in to grab his fluffy slippers. the hard wood floor was _far_ too cold for his bare feet.

_damn mark and his obsession with turning down the the thermostat._

donghyuck lumbered his way into the kitchen before instinctively wrapping his blanketed arms around his boyfriend's torso. mark just looked way to damn domestic cooking in his ugly hot pink apron and his glasses and his messy fluffy hair and-

" want to help me make pancakes? "

" we both know i'd blow up the house markie." 

the older's giggle made donghyuck smile into his shoulder. everything felt so calm for a few seconds. just mark humming softly while donghyuck cuddled into his shoulder further ( if it was physically possible ).

" i love you." donghyuck's voice came out muffled as he burrowed himself further into the blanket and tightened his hold around the older.

" I love you too hyuckie." mark turned around, placing a quick peck on the younger's nose.

donghyuck didn't blush.

he punched mark's shoulder lightly before begging the latter to put strawberries in his pancakes. mark eventually gave in.

" by the way its too fucking cold in this god damn house," donghyuck grumbled.

" I like it. you have a bunch of blankets anyways. "

donghyuck didn't know what time it was when he finally detached himself from mark and made his way into the living room. what he did know was that the tv remote was missing. _again_.

" mark where's the fucking remote? " a very whiny donghyuck groaned.

" it's probably under the couch cushions again! "

It took donghyuck five minutes of searching under couch cushions and pillows before finally finding the remote.

he barely got through a minute of The Office before chef boyardee himself walked out with a plate stacked high with strawberry pancakes and an over abundance of whipped cream. mark disappeared into the kitchen again before walking out a few seconds later with his own plate.

they ate silently, aside from donghyuck's small compliments on mark's ' absolutely incredible cooking.'

donghyuck layed his head on mark's shoulder when he finished his pancakes, receiving a small kiss from the latter in return.

" I love you markie," he whispered.

" I love you too hyuck."

\-------

in donghyuck's words, fall break was a fucking dream.

**Author's Note:**

> just bc the markhyuck tag has been deprived of fluff lately and your girl is d y i n g from the lack of it. n e ways I miss mark and hyuck being together 24/7 bc I'm a boring ass bitch who has no life. I promise I will shut up now. THANKS FOR READING!!!!!! <3 
> 
> (pls comment some fic ideas bc I'm bored and have the sudden urge to want to lay in bed and write for the entire day lol) :)))))))))


End file.
